Neverland
by PenguinPillowPetsAreAwesome
Summary: The year is 2008. Samantha Darling and her brothers love to play pranks. One day, a prank decides the fate of Sam's life in the nursery. Peter Pan whisks them away to Never Land and the adventures begin. All one chapter for now, SORRY! May go to T rating
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan and all of it's characters. But I do own the movie. I have it right here! See? No you can't, but if you could you'd see it! LOL!**_

The children looked out their bedroom window. The baby sitter wore a purple dress with green flip-flops. She had very long pink hair and she was extreamly fat. The year was place, London England

"Oh no. Another excentric one," Samantha Darling said.

"What prank are we gonna pull today Sammy?" Sam's youngest brother, Will Darling, asked.

"Yeah Sam, what are we gonna do to get rid of this one?" Henry Darling, the older of her younger brothers, asked.

"Hmm...this is a tricky one. How about we do...plan D. Tipping the bucket," Sam grinned micheviously. Her brothers smiled too.

"CHILDREN! COME MEET YOUR NEW NANNY!" their mother,Lilly,called from downstairs. The children looked at eachother, put the bucket in it's place over the bathroom door, and went downstairs.

"Children, this is Gudridge," mother said.

"Gudridge?" Sam asked. What kind of person was named Gudridge?

"Yes, she is your new nanny. While your father and I go out to his bank party, you will be watched over by Gudridge. Ethan! Let's go! Your associates won't wait forever!" Their mother called to their father, Ethan.

"Yes yes! I'm coming!" their father called. He came rushing down the steps, adjusting his cuff-links.

"Are you ready, Ethan?" Lilly Darling asked her husband.

"Yes Lilly, let's be going!" He said.

"OK, remember children, no going outside, take your baths, and," she whispered, "no pulling pranks."

"We won't mother," the children chorused.

"How many times have we heard that one before, Lilly?" Ethan asked.

"Many. Well Gudridge, we leave our children in your hands. They can be quite michevious when they want to be, so be careful."

"Oh, I will," Gudridge said with a bitter smile. The children looked at eachother.

"Alright then, we love you children! Goodnight!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Goodnight mom! Goodnight dad!" The children said. After the Darling parents had left, Gudridge turned to the children.

"Alright you brats, I've heard what you do from your past nannies. I'm warning you, one trick, and your parents will ground you until you are dead!" she said.

"Whatever," Sam said. She took out her Ipod and put the music on as loud as it could go without killing her eardrums. She walked into the kitchen. Her brothers followed her. Sam's head bobbed to the rock music she was listening to. Suddenly, she feflt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Gudridge standing there.

Sam pulled out her headphones, "Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Gudridge asked bitterly.

"First door on the right upstairs. You can't miss it. It's the only door that's closed," Sam said.

"And why is it closed?" Gudridge asked with a suspicious glare.

"Because people fart in there and it stinks! Duh!" Will exclaimed. Gudridge looked at them all once more. Then headed up the stairs.

"This is gonna be great!" Henry laughed.

"Wait for it...1...2...3!" Sam shouted just as they heard a scream from upstairs. The children rolled on the floor with laughter. But their laughter ceased as Gudridge walked down the stairs, covered in slugs.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL ALL GO UPSTAIRS, TAKE YOUR BATHS AND GO TO BED!" She yelled.

"But what about supper?" Henry asked.

"THERE WON'T BE ANY FOR YOU!" Gudridge heaved.

The children walked sullenly upstairs.

"I'll get my bath first," Sam sighed.

One by one, they finished their baths and went to their bedroom, the nursery. Sam tucked her brothers in.

"Sam?"

"Yes Will?"

"Can you tell us a story?"

"Sure Will. What do you want to hear?" Sam asked her youngest brother.

"The one Great Granny Wendy used to tell us," he said, a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Peter Pan? Are you sure?" Sam asked. She had told this story about a million times.

"Yes."

"Alright," Sam took out the old copy of Peter Pan that she always kept on her bedside table. Granny Wendy had always said that she was the real Wendy in the book, and that she had written the story herself but used another name to remain anyonomus. Sam thought she was crazy, but she loved her, so she went along with it. Sam began to read.

A few hours later, after her brothers had already gone to sleep, Sam listened to Gudridge tell her parents that she needed to grow up. Sam didn't want to grow up. She wanted to stay 12 forever. She listened in astonishment as her father said that he would move her to another room. Sam pulled her blanket around her tighter. It was always times like these, when Sam couldn't fall asleep, that she would take out her laptop, and begin to write. She always would tell herself she would finish a story, but she never did. Most of her stories were just little tid bits, just ways to vent. Sam finally grew tired and shut her lap top down. She ducked down beneathe her blankets and began to dream.

Sam was in her bedroom sleeping when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She lazily opened her eyes. She gasped as she found herself staring into the most beautiful, emerald green eyes she had ever seen. There, hovering above her, was a boy around her age. His blond, curly hair hanging just a little bit in his face. He was dressed in skeleton leaves. He wore a cocky smile, and next to him was a glowing ball of light.

"Peter Pan?" Sam asked. The boy smiled.

Sam sat up straight in bed, gasping.

"It was just a dream!" She whispered to herslef. With that, she let her head fall back against the pillows. She didn't notice the young boy watching from the window.

The next day Sam's father told her that she was to move out of the nursery the next day. Sam begged and pleaded to stay with her brothers, but he wouldn't listen. He said that it was time for her to grow up and stop playing pranks. Sam couldn't belive it! It was just like Granny Wendy's story! She told her mother she was going to take the dog for a walk. Her mother told her to dress warmly. Sam pulled a knit cap over her dark, straight hair and put her leather boots on. She wrapped a warm scarf around her neck and pulled on her yellow peacoat. It was Christmas vacation, so she didn't have to worry about school. She hooked the leash around her dog, Nelly's, neck.

She had been walking for sometime, when she realized her hands were freezing. She searched in the depths of her pockets and found her grey knit gloves. She pulled them on without hestitation. She looked up at the sky for a minuet, snowflakes sticking to her hair and eyelashes. It was all so quiet. Then Nelly started barking.

"Nelly! Hush! You'll wake the whole neighborhood!" Sam whispered harshly. Nelly tried to run twoards a large tree. Sam pulled on the leash. Amidst the tugging, the leash snapped and Nelly took off running twoards the tree. Sam followed quickly. Nelly sat at the bottom of the tree, barking.

"What is it girl? Do you see another one of those squirls you hate so much?" Sam asked her dog. Sam looked up into the tree. There, she saw the boy from her dream! Sam gasped and stumbled backwards. The boy smiled at her and jumed down from the tree. Sam closed her eyes, anticipating the sound of breaking bones, but there was none. Sam opened one eye. The boy was gone! She spun around, but there was no one there. Sam looked up into the sky, and for a moment, she was sure she saw a boy, flying in the air. Sam shook her head. "Must be the cold," she told herself. She called Nelly to her side and they walked back home.

"Will, Henry, do you believe in magic?" Sam asked her brothers that night as they were all about to go to bed.

"Like Peter Pan?" Will asked.

"Yes Will, like Peter pan."

"I believe, Sam. Do you Henry?" Will asked his older brother.

"I don't know, I guess so. I've never really thought of it before," he said.

"I haven't either, at least, not until now," Sam said. Just as Sam said this, she could have sworn she heard the sweet sound of pan pipes, carrying on the evening wind.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked her brothers.

"Hear what?" Henry asked.

"Nothing, never mind." All was quiet for awhile.

"Well, I think I am going to go to sleep," Will said.

"Alright, me too," Sam sighed. Henry agreed too and turned off his bedside light. It took quite some time for the children to get to sleep, most of all, Sam. She listened to the soft snoring of her brothers before she herself, fell into a deep sleep.

A dark figure flew through the night sky, followed by a shimmering light. The figure landed ontop of an old house. One he had visited many times before.

"It's in there? Again?! How many times am I going to have to come here?!" The figure hissed to the glowing little ball.

"Tink, I'm not making excuses, I really did loose it and I do think it's in there! I can feel it!" The figure said. The figure, a boy, dropped down onto a balcony. Efortlessly, he slid the window open and flew inside. The boy looked around the room. There he saw the girl from the park, the one who he had been watching for several days now. He hovered over her bed and stared down at her. She really didn't look much different from the Wendy lady he had fallen for years and years ago. The only difference was her hair. It was almost black and very, very sraight. She was perfect. She even had two brothers! Just like the Wendy lady. And she had spirit. He liked her. She would be just what he needed. A new mother for the Lost Boys, to heal past wounds. The little ball of light flew around the boy's head.

"Yes yes! I'm coming Tink! I was just making sure that this girl is still asleep!" he whispered harshly. He hovered around the room. He didn't tell his little ball of light that he had been here a few nights ago and placed his shadow in one of the drawers here himself...

"What is it Tink? You found it?! Where? In the drawer? What a coincident! No I didn't put it there! OK, on the count of 3. 1...2...3!" The boy opened the drawer. A shadow popped out and lunged toward the window.

"Oh no you don't!" the boy said. He reached and grabbed the shadow by the ankle. He tried to pull it off the wall, but it slipped out of his fingers and he slid onto the floor and began to cry.

Samantha woke up. She gasped as she saw the boy from her dreams, sitting on the floor crying! It was exactly like the story! Timidly, she called out, "Boy, why are you crying?"

The boy looked up at her. He smiled and said, "Because I can't get my shadow to stick. And I wasn't crying!"

"Well, do you want me to sew it on for you, I'm not very good, but I'll give it a try," Sam said.

"That's not what you were supposed to say."

"I know, but this isn't the olden days, this is 2008 and this is most certainly not a story," she said.

"I guess so. Yes girly, sew on my shadow," the boy said. Sam got up and walked over to a drawer in the hallway. She pulled out a thimble, a needle, and some thread.

"Now, this may hurt a little," she said.

"Oh, I know," the boy said.

"So, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Samantha Darling, but you can call me Sam," Sam said.

"Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"It can be, but Sam is short for Samantha."

"Sam, why are you wearing boy's clothes?"

Sam looked down at her sweat pants and pink tang top. Her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"Well, these aren't cosidered boy's clothes anymore. What's your name anyway?" Sam asked. She already knew of course, but she wanted him to say it.

"My name is Peter, Peter Pan."

"Why are you here, Peter Pan?"

"Because I want to get my shadow and take you and your brothers to Neverland. I want to teach you to have fun, to fight, to fly, just like I do," Peter said with a smile.

"Peter, is this a dream?" Sam asked. She was sure it was.

"No. But do you want me to convince you?" Peter asked.

"Uh, OK," Sam said timidly.

Peter leaned in and kissed Sam quickly on the mouth. Sam's face turned red.

"There! Do you still think that this is a dream?" Peter asked.

"Yes, because you can kiss in a dream," Sam said.

"That wasn't a kiss! That was a thimble! Here's a kiss!" he said. He pulled up Sam's hand and took of the thimble that was on her first finger.

"Oh."

Peter reached over to Sam and pinched her.

"OW! What was that for?!" Sam exclaimed.

"To show you that you weren't dreaming!"

"Hmph, alright, your shadow is on," Sam said.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter said happily.

"Of course I did nothing," Sam said.

"You did a little," Peter said, admiring his shadow.

"A little?! Hmph! Well, goodnight then!" Sam said. She ran to her bed and buried herself under the covers.

"Sam? Sam?" Sam could feel Peter crawling on the bed. "Sam, one girl is worth more than twenty boys."

Sam threw off her blanket, sending Peter to the floor.

"Alright Peter Pan. Now are you going to tell me that your fairy, Tinker Bell is in the drawer in the hall way?" Sam angrily asked the boy on the floor.

"Actually, she's on the window sill," Peter Pan said. Sam walked over to the window and looked at the little ball of light there.

"Hello Tinker Bell. Are you going to be mad at me now and try to pull my hair and call me a big ugly girl?" Sam asked. The little ball of light gave off a tinkling sound.

"She said no," Peter told Sam.

"Huh. I wonder why?"

"She says it's because she knows it won't do any good."

"Hmm. Well, are you going to teach me to fly or not?" Samantha asked Peter Pan. Peter smiled happily and stood up. His hands on his hips, legs apart.

"I will. Wake up your brothers."

"Alright. Henry! Will! Wake up! Peter Pan is here!" Sam said while shaking her brother's shoulders.

"We're up! We're up!" They both said. Then they were quiet.

"Sam, is that really him? The Peter Pan?" Will asked.

"The one and only!" Peter said with a grin.

"I imagined him to be a tad taller," Henry said. Peter's grin fell a little.

"Well, do you want to learn to fly?"Peter asked.

"Oh most certainly sir!" Will exclaimed.

"Right! First you need a little bit of pixie dust! Tink?" Peter called to the little fairy. The little fairy rushed over and sprinkled a sparkly sort of powder all over the children.

"Now, you think of happy thoughts!" Peter said happily. Sam thought of mermaids and adventure.

Henry thought of Indians. Will thought of pirates.

"Now, look down," Peter whispered. The children did so and gasped. They were on the celing!

"Now follow me!" Peter flew over to the window. Henry and Will flew out. Sam paused on the balcony. She heard Peter whisper in her ear, "Come fly with me, to Neverland. You won't have to worry about grown up things ever again."

"Alright Peter, I'll do it. But I will miss my parents," Sam said. Peter's face darkened.

"You can come visit them any time you like," he said. Sam smiled and pushed off the balcony into the air. Peter guided Sam through the night sky, over all of London.

Over the roofs of all the houses they flew. Sam saw a couple kissing in the park and giggled.

"Peter?" She asked.

"Yes Sam?"

"Can we have a little fun?"

"Of course! That's why we're going to Neverland, right?"

"Well, yes. But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Peter asked.

"I meant, can we go play a prank on that couple down there? The ones that are ki- Er, I mean, thimbling?"

"OK! I do like a good prank!" Peter exclaimed. He flew downwards. Sam followed, and Will and Henry soon followed too. They landed on a tree behind the couple.

"Huh, I didn't know thimbles took so long. I myself have only had one thimble in my life and it was short," Peter said.

"Peter, are you referring to the thimble you gave me?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"No, a lady named Wendy gave me one, right before Hook was about to kill me," he said.

"Reall​y? What happened then?" Sam asked.

"It gave me my happy thoughts back and I killed Hook! Oh the cleverness of me!" he said.

"If that was a thimble she gave you, what did you give me? And did you say the girl's name was Wendy?" Sam said.

"Shhh! You'll ruin the prank if you talk to much. Do all girls talk this much?" Peter asked Henry.

"Oh yes, most all of them!" he said.

"Thanks a lot Henry, I knew I could count on you," Sam growled.

"Any time sis."

"Shh! Both of you! Come closer, I want to tell you the plan!" Peter hissed. They all huddled together.

"Tommy, did you hear something?" the young woman asked her boyfriend.

"No, now shh, just kiss me," he said. The woman smiled and did as he asked.

"Toommmyyy..." a voice whispered in the night wind.

"Tommy! I heard someone calling your name!" the girl protested.

"It was just the wind playing tricks Alyson!" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" the voice yelled. Tommy grimaced.

"Alright, who's out there?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, maybe we should leave," Alyson worried.

"No! Alyson, someone is pulling my leg and I want to know who it is!" he said.

"Tommmyyy! Look up Tommy! Look up!" the voice whispered. Alyson and Tommy looked up.

There was a figure dressed in white with a wide gaping mouth. Tommy fainted, Alyson screamed and ran away. Peter tossed the white sheet off of himself. Sam and her brothers came from behind the tree laughing.

"Alright, we've had our fun here Peter, let's go," Will said.

"OK! Come on! Off to Neverland!" Peter cried. The children flew away, away to a land where dreams come true.

They were in the night sky, jumping on clouds and riding the wind, when Peter looked at Sam, who was flying beside him and said, "A kiss."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing, grab hold of my hand and pass it on," he said.

"OK. Henry! Hold onto my hand!" she said.

Henry grabbed it, "Will! Hold my hand!"

"I'm not holding your hand!" Will said.

"Oh just do it!" Henry said. Will timidly took his hand.

"Now," Peter said, "Whatever happens, don't...let...GO!"

A burst of light shot through the night sky as billions of stars and planets shot past the children as they flew through the night sky. Then, Peter let go. Sam screamed as she plumeted to the ground. Everything went black.

"Is she alright?"

"Of course she is, first time is always rough."

"Peter, I think she's waking up!"

Sam wearily opened her eyes. A crowd of boys were huddled around her. Sam sat straight up.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You fell unconcious when we flew through the star. If I hadn't caught you, you could have been lost in space!" Peter said.

"Oh. Peter, who are these boys?" Sam asked.

Peter stood with his legs apart and his hands on his hips. With a proud smile he said, "These are the Lost Boys, and you are to be their new mother!" The Lost Boys cheered.

"Oh, well, that's great and all, but...wait, where are my brothers?!" Sam yelled.

"Who?"

"MY BROTHERS!"

"Oh yes! I was just about to send a troop out to look for them. They fell into the jungle when we entered Neverland," Peter said with a smirk.

"Well send out your troops! I'm going with them! I can't just let my brothers wander around in the jungle! It's dangerous!" Sam said.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! Come on!" Peter grabbed Sam's hand.

"Peter, where are we going?!" Sam cried.

"I want to show you Neverland!" Peter said. He grabbed hold of Sam and flew off. The Lost Boys watched in scilence.

"Do you think they're going to get along?" Curly asked.

"Of course they are! I think this lady will stay this time too. She's different from the Wendy lady," Nibs said.

"Peter! Put me down! I weigh to much!" Sam yelled to Peter, who was now carrying her bridal style.

"Oh be quiet! You're lighter than the Wendy lady!" Peter said.

"Where are we going?!"

"I want to show you the mermaids!" Peter said with a grin.

"Mermaids! How exciting!" Sam said. They flew down to a small cove, almost conceled by a tangled roof of vines.

"Be careful, the mermaids will try to drown you if you get too close," Peter said.

"I know the story, Peter," Sam said.

"What story?"

"I'll tell you later."

Peter put a finger over his lips and pointed to a waterfall in the cove. There amongst a cluster of plants, was a mermaid, sleeping on a rock.

"Peter, how long can mermaids be out of the water?" Sam whispered.

"Oh, as long as they want, but they prefer the water obviously," he answered.

"Oh."

The mermaid had a long purple tail and almost translucent skin with a slight tinge of purple. Her hair flowed down over her body, shining like oil. It's color was that of the darkest depth of the ocean.

"That one is named Depth. She's not very kind, she lures sailors to her with her mystery and then drowns them," Peter said. Sam simply nodded. Suddenly Depth opened her eyes. Peter grabbed Sam and ducked behind a rock nearby. Peter and Sam looked out from behind their hiding place. Sam gasped as Depth looked straight at her. Her eyes were a purple color so deep, they were almost mermaid barred her teeth which were sharp like sharks teeth.

"Peter! She saw me!" Sam said.

"It's alright, just stay on this rock, I'll be right back. No matter what happens, don't accept any of the mermaid's offers to take a swim," Peter said as he flew over to the dark mermaid. Sam couldn't tell what the mermaid was saying because she spoke lowly with a series of odd clicks in between her words. Suddenly something caught Sam's attention in the water. She looked down into the murky depths and thought she saw a pale face. She started to lean forward.

"Sam! Depth said she would call the others so you can see them!" Peter exclaimed, pulling Sam out of her trance.

"Oh, okay," she whispered.

"Here they come," Peter said. Sam looked over to where Peter was now pointing. Several heads popped up from under the water, near the waterfall. They ducked back under and then came swimming over, gliding under the surface of the water gracefully.

The first head to pop up was a mermaid named Storm, Peter explained to Sam. Her irises were a deep grey, almost black. Her hair was grey, but not like the streaks of grey her father had in his hair at home, not a sign of age, but of mystery and something Sam could not identify. She wore clusters of grey pearls in her hair and seashells covered her chest. Her tail shimmered like the stars in the night sky. Her skin, like Depth's, had a tinge of color to it, but instead of purple, it was a greyish color.

The next to show herself was named Dawn. She had fiery red hair and eyes the color of the morning sun. She wore yellow starfish over her bossom and her tail was faintly orange, almost peachy. Her skin was almost the same color.

The next was named Winter. She had blond hair that was almost white and lips that were blue. Her eyes were piercing, they were the color of blue ice. Her skin had a tinge of blue and her tail sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

Lastly, was Spring. She was Sam's favorite. She laughed when she first saw Sam and seemed to be friendly. Her skin was tinged green and her eyes were almost as green as Peter's, but they seemed harsher. Her hair and tail was the color of seaweed, and she wrapped the sea plant around her chest as a covering.

"Do you like them?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes! I love them! They're so beautiful!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thank you...Samantha. Would you like us to...do your hair?" Spring asked slowly. Her voice was not as clicky and strange as the rest.

"Oh please Peter? Can we decorate her?" Storm asked. Her voice was rushed and odd.

"If you promise not to drown her like you tried to do with Wendy," Peter said.

"Oh we promise! We like this one, she's pretty!" Dawn laughed.

"Okay! Go on Sam!" Peter laughed.

Sam looked at the mermaids and smiled. She flew over them to the waterfall. Depth watched them from her perch.

"Spring?" Sam asked the green mermaid hesitantly.

"Yes girl?" Spring said.

"Depth doesn't like me." It wasn't a question.

"Well, she likes Peter, and she feels like you will take him away," Spring said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it!" Sam exclaimed.

"We know, Depth is just a jealous type. Now, let's do your hair," Spring said.

Peter sat boredly on the rock talking with Depth.

"Peter, do you love the human?" Depth clicked. Peter was startled by her question.

"I-I don't kn-I don't think so..." he said.

"You didn't know about the other girl either and look where that has gotten you! You were depressed for years until you saw the new girl!" the mermaid said.

"I know, but this one is different. I can tell."

As soon as Peter said this, Sam came out from behind the waterfall. Peter gasped. Sam's long hair, which had been up in a ponytail when they had left London, was now shimmering down her back, long lengths of pearls strung into it. Instead of the boy's clothes(they were boy's clothes to Peter)she had been wearing, she wore a sparkling dress of, it seemed, pixie dust!

"Sam! You look beautiful!" Peter said as he flew over to her. "Where did you get the dress?"

"Oh, the fairies gave the dress to the mermaids awhile ago because the mermaids like shiny things. They can't wear it of course, so they gave it to me. I had to wear this slip thing under it because it was so see through. The slip is made of silk from Never Worms," Sam blushed.

"Did the mermaids tell you all of this?" Peter asked.

"Of course."

"Oh. Sam?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter?"

"I should very much like to give you a kiss."

"Oh. Okay," Sam said. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Peter looked around him for something to give her. Spring popped up beside him and held out her hand. In it was a diamond hanging on a chain that was almost invisible. Peter whispered his thanks and the mermaid swam away. Peter took Sam's hand and placed the necklace in it. Sam opened her eyes and looked at it.

"Oh Peter! It's beautiful!" She gushed. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure," he said. Sam gave the necklace back to him and lifted her hair of her back. Peter fastened the necklace and Sam put her hair back down.

"Now I have to give you one," She said. Peter held out his hand. "No, I mean, a real kiss." Sam leaned in forward and so did Peter. Suddenly, Peter was splashed by Depth, who quickly swam away.

"Come on Sam, let's go back to the Lost Boys now, you can meet the Indians later. They'll probably want to dress you up too," Peter said. Sam waved goodbye to the mermaids and Peter picked her up again and flew off.

"Sam!" Will cried as Sam and Peter entered the secret hide out. The hide out was a hollowed tree, which you had to slide down to enter the under ground home.

"Will! Where were you! I was so worried!" Sam said as she raced over to him.

"Sam? You look different, what happened?" he asked.

"Oh, the mermaids gave me some things," Sam said.

"Hello Sammy!" Sam heard Henry shout.

"Oh! Henry! Where were you?!"

"Well, we were in the jungle, wandering around, when we ran into a trap that the Lost Boys set up to catch animals. They happened to be crossing that way and found us! It was rather lucky," Henry said.

"Sam, I want you to meet the Lost Boys," Peter said.

"Hello boys. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam if you'd like. What are your names," Sam said to the group of boys that were now infront of her.

"My name is Curly. I hope you tell stories!" On boy said.

"My name is Nibs!" Said one with red hair.

"Mine is Tootles! I really look forward to being your son!"

"We're the Twins!" two dark haired boys said.

"Curly, Nibs, Tootles, the Twins? I thought you all went home with Wendy and were her brothers!" Sam exclaimed.

"We did. But Peter came to visit us once and we realized we missed being the Lost Boys, so we came back to Neverland!" Nibs said.

"Oh."

"So, do you know any good stories?" Curly asked.

"Curly!" the twins both said as they wacked him upside the head.

"Now boys, you didn't have to do that," Sam said.

"You're right Sam! Now we must spank them!" Peter said.  
"Oh no! They didn't mean to. Really, don't worry. I'm not even going to make them drink medicine for that!" Sam exclaimed. "Wait a minuet, where's Slightly? I thought he was one of the Lost Boys too."

"When we went back to London, he found a mother and stuck with her. She was Wendy's Aunt and he baecame our cousin until we left for Neverland that is," Curly said.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, shall we go see the Indians?" Peter asked suddenly. Cheers ran out amongst all the boys.

If anyone was to see the troop of children that night, they would have seen a happy sight. Peter and Sam ran ahead, talking happily. The Lost Boys followed along, cheerfully talking and romping about. Will and Henry strayed back a little, talking excitedly about meeting the Indians.

"Sam, I must warn you, the Indians, well, they can be a little strict about the girls. When Wendy came, they called her a squall and made her fetch firewood instead. She wasn't very happy," Peter said.

"It's fine Peter," Sam smiled. Suddenly Peter picked her up and threw her into the air. She gave a small shriek of excitement. Peter flew up and caught her. He twirled her around

"Sam! This is the most fun I've ever had!" he cried. He couldn't understand the emotions swelling up in him when she touched him though.

"Me too! I can't belive I'm flying!" she exclaimed.

"Sam," Peter said, brining her closer to him. They were slowly floating down to the earth. Sam looked at Peter through hodded eyes. Her lips parted and he leaned down slowly to her.

"PETER! SAM! THERE YOU ARE! You flew up in the air and we couldn't find you for a minuet!" Curly cried. Peter stepped back from Sam quickly and Sam shook her head.

"Well, Sam, right through those trees is the Indian hide out. Are you ready?" Peter asked.

"Aye aye captin!" she smiled. Peter grinned and led them through the trees.

A few minuets later, the bunch of children were sitting infront of a warm roaring fire. All except Sam and her brothers.

"Many moons we have been allies to the Pan. Tonight we add three new members to our tribe!" the Indian chief called out to the people that were filling the campsite. "First! We call upon the great spirits, to welcome Little Jack Rabbit!" the chief made a great gesture to the Tpei's curtain behind him. Will stepped out, wearing indian clothing and war paint. The Indians and the Lost Boys cheered. Peter smiled.

"Next! The tribe welcomes, Great Calling Crow to this gathering!" Henry came out, also wearing indian garbs and paint.

"Last! We humbly accept the beautiful Flying Midnight Swan to our tribe!" Sam slowly stepped out from behind the curtain. Peter drew a sharp intake of breath. She was even more beautiful than when the mermaids had dressed her. Her almost black hair hung down her back, perfectly straight. Her dress was intricate, fitting closely to her form, with beads hanging down from it. Her skin was already sort of tan from the Neverland sun, so she looked almost Indian. She wore a headband with bright yellow and orange feathers in the back. The Indian women had painted the top part of her face red and they also painted two stripes of blue on each cheek. The moccasins on her feet were the nicest in the tribe. The crowd burst into cheers. Despite the red paint, Peter saw Sam blush under his gaze. This only made it harder for Peter to breath.

"Now we sing and dance!" the chief cried out. The whole crowd got up and danced around the flames of the fire. Peter flew over to Sam, who was staring at the people smiling and clapping.

"Dance with me Midnight Swan!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, it is the Pan! What is your Indian name, Peter?" Sam smiled.

"I am the Great Eagle!" he boasted proudly.

"Okay Eagle, I shall dance with you!" Peter smiled and took her by the hand. Around and around the fire they danced. Then, a girl stepped out of the shadows, her ebony hair shining in the fire light. Peter stopped dancing.

"What's wrong Peter?" Sam asked. Then, she saw the girl. Sam's face burned an angry red. "Peter?"

"Midnight Swan, this is Tiger Lilly," Peter said with a gesture twoards the girl. Sam forced a smile at her. The girl smiled in return. Sam couldn't stay mad, the girl seemed so pleasant.

"Hello Midnight Swan, I am most glad you have joined our tribe. My father and I welcome you," Tiger Lilly smiled.

"Thank you Tiger Lilly. I humbly accept your welcome," Sam grinned.

"Tiger Lilly, please excuse Midnight Swan and I. It is time we retire back to our hide out," Peter said.

"Oh, please come again," Tiger Lilly said sadly.

"We will." Peter and Sam gathered the Lost Boys and headed home.

"Peter?" Sam asked the boy laying beside her in the room cut off from the rest of the home by an animal skin. There was not enough room in the other beds for Sam, so Peter suggested timidly to her that she shared the room with him. She, just as timidly, accepted. So, there they were, sharing the large bed.

"Peter?" Sam repeated.

"Hmm?" He said sleepily.

"Do you like Tiger Lilly?" Peter turned over to face her.

"Of course, she's a good ally," he said.

"No, I mean...would you want to give her thimbles?" Sam asked timidly.

Peter sat up, "No! Why would you even ask that?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, no reason, never mind," Sam turned over with a smile. Peter leaned down over her.

"Are you jealous?" he smirked.

"No! I was just wondering..." Sam said.

"You are! You are jealous!" Peter laughed.

"Peter Pan! You are so obnoxious!" Sam threw the covers over her head and pouted under the covers. Peter smiled and leaned down again.

"It's okay, I was jealous of that boy, Great River, who couldn't take his eyes off you the whole night," he whispered.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really."

Sam threw off her covers and snuggled into Peter. "Thank you Peter," she said. Before Peter could respond, she was asleep.

Peter watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. Tink would be very jealous of her if she saw him now. Speaking of Tink? Where was that little fairy? He hadn't seen her since they entered Neverland. Oh yes! She had gone back to Pixie Hollow for awhile to mend pots and pans and such for the huge festival the fairies were going to have. She'd said that she'd be gone for awhile.

Peter's thoughts turned back to Sam. Samantha. Her name kept ringing in his mind. He pushed some of her hair away from her face. She smiled in her sleep. Her lips parted and she whispered, "Peter." Peter looked at her, shocked. She had said his name! Peter's lips curled into a grin of pure joy. She whispered his name again. Peter bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Samantha," he said, before drifting off into dreams about her.

"Peter, Peter...PETER!" Peter jumped up and hit his head on the cealing. Sam giggled.

"What is it?" Peter asked as his eyes took in the sight of the beautiful Samantha. Her hair was messy and beautiful and it flowed down her back. Her eyes were bright and beautiful and she was back in her clothes from when she had first come to Neverland.

"Peter, I was wondering if you could teach me to use a swoard today?"

"Oh, I suppose. When would you like to start?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"After breakfast."

"Okay," Peter said. Sam smiled hugely and kissed him on the cheeck. Peter stared opened mouthed at her as she jumped off the bed and into the main room. He rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him. It was warm. Peter smiled and followed Sam with a yawn.

"Peter! Peter! Look what happened!" Nibs was saying. He held up a cut finger. "Can you fix it?"

"Okay!" Peter said. He didn't know what had come over him, but he suddenly felt like a father to the younger children. He walked into his room for a moment, then came back with a cloth. He tied it around Nibs' finger and asked, "Does that help?" Nibs nodded and smiled. The boys were shouting about the previous night as Sam made breakfast from berries and things she had found outside that morning. She felt Peter's eyes on her the whole time.

"Okay, now lunge!" Peter shouted to Sam. She lunged. Peter was amazed at her skill! She learned very quickly and was already almost as good as Peter!

"For a girl, you're not bad," he smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself, for a boy," she smiled. Peter lunged at her and she doged the blow, returning one of her own. She knocked his feet out from under him and stepped over him. Then she knelt down and straddled his waist, swoard at his throat. The Lost Boys cheered.

"Looks like you win this battle Sam. Lesson adjourned," Peter smiled. Sam got up and offered him her hand, which he gladly took.

"So boys, today I want you to go hunting. Henry, you can be the leader," Peter said. Henry sat up.

"I shall take on this challenge with honor sir!" he exclaimed, "Come on boys! Follow me!" And the boys were off, talking about killing wild boars.

"Peter, what did you do that for?" Sam asked.

"So we could have time for ourselves," Peter said shyly.

"Oh Peter, that's so sweet! What do you have planned to do today?" she asked. Peter put a finger to his lips and rushed over to pick her up. Sam shrieked happily. Away they flew.

Peter put Sam down on a thick blanket of soft grass, his hands over her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment, and no peaking," Peter said as he removed his hands.

"Okay, now open them," he whispered. Sam slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my God! Peter, this is beautiful!" Sam exclaimed. All around her were glistening gems. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, gold nuggets, as far as the eye could see! It was a cave, a large one, filled with treasures. Sam looked around. "Peter? Peter?! PETER?!" But Peter was no where to be found. Sam spun around frantically, looking for him. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was thundering in her chest. All was quiet. Then...

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!"

Peter laughed and laughed. Sam whacked him upside his head.

"That was NOT funny!" Sam whined.

"Oh yes it was! Ha ha ha!" Peter laughed.

"Hmph!" Sam jutted out her lower lip, turned away from Peter and sat down, arms folded across her chest in defience.

"Oh come on Sam! You know that was funny!" Peter laughed again. Sam simply shook her head.

"Sam, please don't be that way, look at me," Peter pleaded while placing a hand on her shoulder. Sam hesitantly looked up. Peter's eyes were full of guilt. Sam's anger softened a bit. Peter leaned in closer. Sam could smell him, that smell of someone who has ridden the wind. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"I hate it when you boys do that," Sam glared.

"Do what?" Peter asked innocently.

"Try to dazzle me out of being mad! It won't work this time Peter Pan!" Sam harumphed.

"Sam? Sam! Fine! I guess I won't show you what's deeper inside the cave!" Peter snapped. Sam's head cocked to the side.

"Oh alright, show me what's inside," she said.

"Oh no, you don't want to see it," Peter said.

"Peter!"

"No!"  
"For God's sake Peter! Show me the cave!" Sam yelled. Peter grinned.

"NO!"

"Peter, please? For me?" Sam breathed. Peter turned, he had never heard her talk like THAT before. She looked at him through her lashes. Peter felt his face redden.

"Okay, you can see the cave," he gave in. Sam grinned. Together, they walked into the cave.

_**A/N: Please forgive me for not writing more! Read and Review! PLEASE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry this has taken so long and that it's so short. I've been so busy lately it's crazy! Unfortunately, it's going to be awhile between updates because I'm working on other stories for Pirates of the Caribbean and Supernatural. If you wanna check those out while waiting for this one, FEEL FREE! :) P.S. I own nothing, just my character Sam and her bros. **_

"Oh!" Sam breathed as she took in her surroundings. It was so beautiful! The cave was covered in sparkling rocks and gems and various other treasures.

"This is where I keep my treasure," Peter said proudly.

"It's amazing! I gather you stole most of this from Hook."

"Yes."

"Wow. So...why did you bring me here?" Sam inquired.

"Well, I thought maybe, I'd give you something," Peter responded shyly.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I decided I'd let you pick something yourself."

"Anything?"  
"Yup, anything from this cave."

"What if I don't want the gold?"

"You can take the silver," Peter said uneasily. Sam kept inching closer to him, and he wasn't sure why.

"If not the silver?"

"The rubies, then."

"What if I don't want any gems?"

"Um..."

"What if I want...y-"

"Sam! Peter! We've found you again! Clever hiding place Sam, well done. We went searching for you back at the house, but found you weren't there. We decided you must have been playing hide and seek and went looking for you," Henry explained.

"Oh. How...lovely," Sam said with a small smile. She was really quite disappointed.

"Yes, real great," Peter said sarcastically. Sam nudged him forcefully and he pursed his lips, but said nothing.

"How about we head back home and I'll make us all a little lunch? It's getting a little late," Sam said to break the small silence that had come about. All the boys, including Peter nodded their heads vigorously and started running back to the cave.

"Peter, wait," Sam said, catching the boy's grimy hand before he could leave.

"Yes?"

But he couldn't say anything else because Sam's mouth was pressed against his. His eyes were wide open in shock, but after a moment, he relaxed.

"That's all!" Sam said, breaking away from the kiss with a smile and a giggle. Peter watched with his mouth hanging open as she skipped away.

_**Well, that's all for now! Hope it wasn't TOO short. As always, reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
